


I still want it all

by vindice



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, Post-TOW Joey Leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: He thought that maybe if he won against him to get the table, perhaps he would get something oftheirsin his new apartment to remind him ofhome.





	I still want it all

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for _months_ and while taking a break from another writing I looked through my docs and found this. Of course, being the masochist I am, I had to dust it off a little and cry over again about these two.

That table had been the foundation of their friendship.

Well, not really. Their relationship was based on hidden respect, sarcastic remarks, dry humor, silent devotion, mutual support and many other things.

But if he was being honest, Joey had been wanting to get out of that apartment for a while now. He noticed that his friendship with Chandler had been getting a little strained on his own end of the rope. Maybe moving out for a while would ease his nerves.

He knew he loved Chandler, had done for a long time. So he thought that maybe if he won against him to get the table, perhaps he would get something of _theirs_ in his new apartment to remind him of _home_.

And if that meant that Chandler would have reasons to go visit him over there, who was him to refuse his chances?

But when all he got in return after winning the foosball game was a softly muttered ‘ _Congratulations_ ,’ and Chandler leaving their— _Chandler’s_ , he had to remind himself—apartment, he couldn't understand why instead of joy it felt as if his heart had been just ripped off out of his chest and there was nothing left.

He still remembered the way Ross had smiled sadly, reading the atmosphere in the room and getting the girls out with the excuse of helping him with the last few boxes of Joey’s belongings, leaving both of them standing face to face. They had hugged tightly, and somehow the void in Joey’s chest hurt and soothed, but he felt warm and cold at the same time.

Even days after that, he couldn't stop thinking about the look on his best friend's—were they still friends after this? _No_ , he shook his head. Of course they were, it'd be silly to end their bond over a minor inconvenience like this, but it still felt as if they were in the tightrope—face. For a moment it had looked as if he wanted to say something but gave up halfway through the thought, and that was so painfully Chandler, because he never, _never_ , talked his mind when it came to important things with Joey.

It hurt, in many ways. But more importantly, it made his blood boil. Didn't Joey deserve to get things straight? Was Joey really that hard to talk to?

_Wasn't he good enough?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
